


First Forays

by W0W



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Logan, First Time, M/M, Rim job, Top Virgil, analmsex, virgin Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W0W/pseuds/W0W
Summary: can I plz request a good ol' sub Logan fic w/ him being a shy virgin and the other (you choose although I think Virgil would be cute as his dom in this situation) helping him, praising him, and guiding him (and Logan being all flustered and overwhelmed





	First Forays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimplyLeez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/gifts).



Virgil gently ran his thumb over the knuckles of Logan's hand as they sat next to each other on the sofa, the firelight adding to the red tint on Logan's face. "Lo love, you do know I'm not a mind reader, right?" he asked his boyfriend, squeezing his hand gently as he smirked.

Logan chuckled softly and shook his head, covering his mouth with his free hand to hide his smile.

"Hey now, none of that." Virgil laughed as he reached over to pull Logan's hand from over his face, cradling the side of his face gently. "I worked hard to earn that smile, don't you dare go hiding it from me."

Logan tilted his head to the side, nuzzling into the feel of Virgil's warm palm cradling his cheek and Virgil gently rubbed his thumb across Logan's cheekbone. The two sat in the silence a while longer, enjoying each others company and the peace of simply co-existing. Virgil's hand slipped to the back of Logan's head as he gently tilted his head forward and placed a kiss to Logan's glabella.

"Now, do you wanna tell me what's been running circles in your mind for the last week or are we letting it go again?" Virgil asked softly as he let his hand trail down Logan's neck, shoulder and arm to gently hold his other hand.

"Our anniversary is coming up." Logan whispered softly.

"Mhmm... three whole years of being the happiest I've ever been with the most wonderful man I've been given the privilege to know." Virgil smiling softly, treasuring the blush that blossomed on Logan's cheeks as he gently squeezed his hands. "What about it?"

"You've been so good to me, and I wanted to say thank you." Logan whispered, ducking his head down and shifting his hands to play with Virgil's fingers.

"Logan gorgeous," Virgil sighed fondly and slipped one hand free to gently tilt Logan's chin up, running his thumb along his chin as he smiled at the other, "you don't have to do anything special. Regardless of what Roman might try to tell you. We could have another night like this and it would be the most wonderful night of my life."

"Really?" Logan asked, biting his lip nervously as he blushed.

"You have to ask?" Virgil teased as his thumb softly pulled Logan's lower lip from between his teeth. "We went to the restaurant where we first met, ended up wandering through the park where we had our first date, got ice cream from the same store we had our first official date at, and walked home hand in hand. You kissed me and I got to taste that ridiculous lime flavored ice cream that we both know you only get because it's a book pun." Virgil's thumb stroked gently over Logan's lips as he continued. "I got to spend the whole night remembering all the wonderful times we've already had, only to come home and sit with you in the firelight and dream of how many more nights I'll get to spend with you, just like this."

Logan blushed and leant forward to rest his head against Virgil's shoulder, cuddling against him and Virgil's hands quickly found their way around him. "You really realized those were all the places we went?" 

Virgil pressed a kiss to Logan's hair, leaning back to cradle Logan more to him, his hand coming up to play gently in his hair. "How could I forget? I worked in that restaurant for five years and never stood up to the other workers or the customers because I needed the money. Then one day, you showed up and it was worth the torture just to see you for a few minutes each day as you picked up your food and tried to scramble out the door before anyone realized you existed. I used to stall your food just so that I could see you for just that much longer each day."

"You didn't!" Logan gasped and looked up at Virgil who merely laughed, leaning forward to press a kiss against his nose.

"Did too." He chuckled softly as Logan blushed and dropped his head back to Virgil's shoulder.

"Then what?" Logan asked into Virgil's shoulder.

"Then came the day we officially met. I was stuck filling in for a coworker who hadn't bothered to even call in, prepping to-go orders, seating people, running food and busing tables. I was apologizing profusely to everyone and some customers just weren't taking it, yelling at me to hurry up and I was slowly dying inside because I thought that absolutely any chance that I could have possibly had with you was gone. You were seeing what a failure I was, and I got distracted. Of course, the universe decided I hadn't screwed up quite enough and out came a coworker with your bag of food, right into me as a customer tripped me and a bucket of soapy water." Virgil's fingers combed through Logan's hair as he chuckled. "The food and water splattered all over only me and everyone laughed. Everyone but you. You were sprinting across the restaurant and on your knees in the puddle next to me in an instant, hands running all over asking if I was okay. Your face was so red and I just kept apologizing about your food and trying to push you away so that your clothes weren't dirtied."

Logan nuzzled closer. "I remember. I was so worried you were hurt, and I was new in my medical training and panicking. I had to check that you weren't hurt and then I realized I was touching you and I got so frazzled. Then your boss came in and he was yelling and you were yelling and then he was yelling at me." Logan buried his face into Virgil's shoulder and tucked his body tighter to Virgil. "You stood up, threw the soaked apron right in his face, grabbed my hand and we ran. When you finally stopped, we were in the park and it was pouring rain and my face was red from the rain and the fact that you were still holding my hand."

Virgil nudged his chin gently against Logan's head to get him to tilt his head back. "You were so gorgeous and it was so unfair. That damn white button up slick to your skin and that tie..." Virgil dropped his head back and moaned softly before looking at Logan. "I felt like I was posing for the cover of a Nicolas Spark novel." He smiled and tilted Logan's head up to gently press their lips together.

Logan whimpered as he let Virgil lead the kiss, his own hands clenching Virgil's shirt tightly.

When the two finally pulled back, Virgil leant forward to press a kiss to the tip of Logan's nose and he laughed softly as he wrapped his arms tightly around Logan. "You still shake and get all flushed when we kiss."

Logan squeaked and buried his face in Virgil's neck. "'m sorry..."

"Don't be. I love it." Virgil pressed a kiss to his hair.

"You do?" Logan pulled back and looked at Virgil, mouth parted in incredulity. 

Virgil smiled and nodded his head emphatically.

"Why?"

Virgil shook his head and leant forward to press a gentle kiss to Logan's lips. "Not telling."

"Please?" Logan bit his lip and let his finger tip drag up and down Virgil's chest absentmindedly.

"Logan, no. You said you didn't want to explore that side of things and I'm not going bring that up, especially not right now." Virgil whispered softly, his hand brushing Logan's hair off his forehead.

"Would you if I wanted you to?" Logan asked, tilting his head into Virgil's touch.

"Do you want me to?" Virgil asked softly and Logan nodded, biting his lip again. "Why?"

"I wanna do that Virge." Logan whispered softly, ducking his head as his face flushed.

"Wanna do what Lo?" Virgil asked, head tilting down to try to meet Logan's eyes.

"Sex." Logan squeaked out.

"Sex." Virgil repeated softly, his hand gently cupping Logan's face.

Logan nodded as he turned his face into Virgil's hand, covering it with his own and trying to hide his face in embarrassment.

"Logan, look at me please." Virgil prompted softly, waiting until Logan had turned to look at him, leaving his hand gently cupping Logan's face. "I would love to take that next step with you, but you have to promise me that you aren't just saying this because it's what you think I want."

"I, I want you to be my first Virgil." Logan whispered softly. 

"And I'd love to be your first, but only if this is what you really want. Not just because we've been together for three years and you think that you owe it to me." Virgil answered, gently caressing Logan's cheekbone with his thumb.

"Not because of a date on the calendar Virgil. Because of you." Logan pulled Virgil's hand from his face and pressed a gentle kiss to his palm. "You make me feel loved and special and you don't care that kissing with tongue is too far for me sometimes. You've made me believe that I'm worthy of someone's time and affection and I want to share that level of intimacy with you." He bit his lip softly. "Want you to be my first and my only Virge. Wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

"May I kiss you please?" Virgil asked softly and guided Logan's mouth to his when Logan nodded. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, moving against each other as soft whimpers slipped past Logan's lips. Virgil gently bit on Logan's lower lip as he pulled back. "You're really awful Logan, you know that?" He chuckled softly at Logan's puzzled expression. "I was gonna propose next week and here you are, beating me to all that sappiness. How dare." He laughed and pressed another gentle kiss to Logan's lips.

"You were gonna ask me to marry you?" Logan whispered, eyes starry and hopeful.

"Am. I am going to ask you to marry me. I want you to be my forever Logan." Virgil whispered softly.

"Yes." Logan whispered as he nodded, happy tears spilling out of his eyes as he leant forward to kiss Virgil.

When the two broke apart, Virgil laughed and swiped his thumbs along Logan's cheekbones, wiping the tears away. "Hold on a second, I haven't asked you yet."

"Well I'm saying yes. So there." Logan smiled and stuck his tongue teasingly out at Virgil.

Virgil leant forward and kissed Logan's tongue, laughing as the other man squeaked and pulled back. "While I'm glad you're saying yes, the ring isn't gonna be ready till next week so you'll just have to wait for that, okay?"

Logan nodded and leant forward to kiss Virgil again, his hands cupping Virgil's face as his body shifted down to press more firmly against Virgil's..

Virgil moaned softly and let his hands roam up and down Logan's back softly as he allowed the other to lead the kiss. His hands settled over Logan's ass and he squeezed gently, sliding his tongue along the others lips when he gasped and moaning when Logan's mouth opened more to his. He pulled Logan's body tighter to his as his tongue softly explored Logan's mouth, coaxing Logan's tongue gently into the action.

Logan pulled away first, breathless and flushed, whimpering as he shyly ground his hips against Virgil's body.

"God Logan, you're so pretty like this." Virgil whispered, his hands gently groping Logan's ass as guiding his hips in a slow rocking.

"Please Virgil...." Logan whimpered, his head dropping to Virgil's shoulder as he ground against him. "Please..."

"Please what Logan?" Virgil whispered softly, his lips against Logan's neck as he kissed at the skin softly.

"Make love to me." Logan whimpered as he tilted his head to the side, moaning as Virgil bit his neck softly.

Virgil moaned softly and gently pulled Logan back by his hair and pushed their lips together in a heated kiss. Their tongues met and Virgil was pulling away to bite Logan's lip as the kiss deepened and their arousal grew.

"Logan baby." Virgil moaned softly as he dropped his head back on the couch, pulling away from Logan's insistent lips. "Baby please, I wanna make you feel good. Wanna kiss you everywhere, wanna taste you, wanna make you cum for me baby please." Logan whimpered and leaned down to try to capture Virgil's lips again. Virgil tilted his head away and pressed a hand to his chest, holding him back as he shook his head softly. "But I can't do that down here baby. I wanna lay you out on the bed and make sure your first time is as special as you are to me."

Logan let out a keening whine as his hips ground to a stop against Virgil's and he pushed against his chest to sit up. "Virgil please."

Virgil carefully followed Logan to a sitting position, cradling Logan to him. "Shhh baby, I've got you I've got you." He pressed a gentle kiss to Logan's lips and carefully stood up, Logan's arms and legs wrapping around him as his hands slid underneath his ass to hold him up. Virgil walked over to the wall by the fireplace and paused, "Turn off the fireplace for me please baby." When Logan' had flipped the switch to turn the fireplace off, Virgil's lips found his neck kissing it softly. "So good for me baby." He praised softly, quieting Logan's moan as he carried him to the bedroom.

When they reached the bedroom, Virgil carefully laid Logan down on the bed, kissing him gently as he rocked his hard cock against Logan's own. "Baby, please can I?" He moaned softly, moving to trail kisses down Logan's jaw. "Can I show you how pretty I think you are? Make you feel good"

Logan whimpered, back arching as he tilted his head to the side, fingers twisting in Virgil's hair "Virge please.... Want you so bad. Want you to show me how good sex is please."

Virgil's lips quickly covered Logan's before he sat up slowly. His hand cupped Logan's cheek softly as his other hand reached over to turn on the bedside lamp. Virgil sunk to his knees and gently pulled on Logan's hands to help him sit up on the bed. Logan whimpered and his back arched as Virgil's hands slid up his thighs, gently cupping his cock before coming to rest at the hem of his shirt. "Can I take this off you baby? Wanna see you... Please..." Virgil whispered softly, slowly dragging the shirt off of Logan's body when he nodded. "God baby you're so pretty." He murmured, laying Logan back down on the bed and gently kissing him.

Logan whimpered as Virgil's lips traced across his skin, teeth nipping his neck and tongue circling his nipples. He moaned as Virgil's tongue counted over his ribs and laced his fingers through Virgil's hair, pulling it and guiding it as he became more confident. He pulled Virgil into a kiss, hands scrabbling at the back of his t-shirt, trying to pull it from his body.

Virgil sat up as Logan pulled the shirt from his body and gently ground against his hips as Logan's hands wandered his body. "Logan baby, please.... Can I keep touching you?" His fingertips traced along the zipper of his bulging jeans, quickly unbuttoning them when Logan nodded. His fingertips dipped underneath the waistband of his boxers, tracing along the lines of his hip bones and his muscles.

"Virgil please...." Logan whimpered, hips arching up into the gentle, feather light touches.

"Hush love, I've got you. I promise." Virgil pressed a kiss to Logan's hip bone, softly sucking a mark into the skin.

"Please, take them off me. Wanna feel your hands on me. Please Virge." Logan moaned, biting his lips and arching his back as Virgil's teeth gently sunk into his skin.

Virgil's mouth continued to work over Logan's skin, marking along his hip as he slowly worked his jeans down his legs and onto the floor. His hands slowly slid up his legs, settling over his hip bones as Virgil kissed his way over to Logan's other hip. He smirked against Logan's skin when the other whimpered and bucked up against him.

As Virgil mouthed over Logan's hip bone, he drug his hands down Logan's thighs, sliding his hands under Logan's boxer briefs and pushing his hands up his thighs. Logan whimpered as Virgil's warm hands rested on the skin of his thighs, biting his lip as Virgil gently squeezed the soft flesh. His thumbs gently moved back and forth against Logan's inner thighs as he kissed his way back to the middle of Logan's stomach. Virgil teasingly drug the tip of his tongue up through the trail of tangled hair on Logan's stomach, circling his navel and dragging it back down to where it disappeared under the waistband of his underwear.

Logan whimpered and brought one hand to Virgil's hair, tangling his fingers in the strands as his other hand covered his mouth, biting down on his hand as Virgil's chin pressed against the head of his cock.

"Tell me I can baby." Virgil whispered against Logan's skin, his tongue carefully dipping beneath the waistband and his nails gently dragging back down Logan's thighs. Virgil chuckled as Logan whimpered out an affirmative and tried to push his head further down, hips bucking up. "Use your words for me Logan."

"Virgil please..." Logan whimpered as his hands pulled sharply on Virgil's hair. "Please touch my cock." 

Virgil bit down lightly on Logan's skin. "Good boy." He whispered as he slowly dragged his tongue down onto Logan's underwear, tracing the outline of his hard cock. Down the center, zig-zaging back up, circling the outline with just the tip of his tongue over and over in rough slow licks.

Despite the knuckles pressed between his teeth, Logan cried out. Virgil's hands gripped his thighs and held his hips steady as he tried to chase the sensations. Logan's hand drifted from his mouth to his own hair, pulling hard as Virgil's tongue slowly dampened his underwear, a high pitched "Fuck!" being torn from his throat as Virgil's lips sealed over the head of his cock, sucking on it and tasting the precum that had soaked the fabric.

Virgil tongued at the slit of Logan's cock, moaning as Logan's hand pulled tighter on his hair. "Virgil please.... You're gonna make me..... I'm gonna cum Virgil please....." Logan whined and Virgil pulled his mouth away, one hand slipping free from Logan's thigh to gently cup Logan's cock, the other squeezing his thigh.

Logan whimpered and bucked into Virgil's hand and Virgil kissed his hip, nuzzling his nose against the crease of Logan's hip. "Do you want me to make you cum Logan? We can stop now, I can make you cum and that can be all we have to do." He whispered gently against the skin.

"No!" Logan cried out as he bit his lips and tried to still his hips, whimpering as his back arched off the bed and his body shook with the need to cum. "Virgil please......"

"Please what Logan.. Tell me what you want baby. Anything you want and I'll do it." Virgil whispered, kissing Logan's hip.

Logan tugged Virgil up by his hair. "Kiss me." Logan whimpered, as he mashed his lips against Virgil's.

Virgil was quick to kiss him back, his tongue slipping into Logan's mouth as he moaned. His hand slipped from Logan's thigh and gently trailed up his body to cradle his face softly.

Logan dropped his head back against the bed, moaning softly as Virgil began to kiss down his neck. "Virge please.... You're gonna make me cum."

"Do you want that baby?" Virgil pulled back slightly and pressed a tender kiss to Logan's forehead.

Logan bit his lip, shaking his head no and Virgil slowly moved the hand that had been cupping his cock to his hip. "Don't wanna cum until you're inside me... Please Virgil."

"okay." Virgil whispered, pressing his lips gently to Logan's as he rubbed his thumb gently over Logan's hip bone. "Okay baby."

Virgil kissed Logan gently, slowly easing him away from the edge, his hands gently sliding along Logan's side as his tongue softly explored his mouth. When Logan's body began to relax again, Vigil slowly pulled away from him, the deep kiss drawing out to soft short kisses as Virgil's hand settled over Logan's thigh once more.

Virgil rested his forehead against Logan's and gently rubbed his nose against Logan's. "Okay baby?" He asked softly, pressing another short kiss to Logan's lips.

"Mhmm" Logan sighed softly, eyes closed and a small smile playing against his lips.

Virgil just chuckled and sat up, pulling away from Logan and laughing again when the other whimpered in displeasure, eyes opening slightly as he pouted and made grabby hands towards Virgil. "Logan love, I'm just gonna take my jeans off and grab the things we need from the bedside drawer. I'm staying right here, in this room with you. I promise." He pulled one of Logan's hands to his lips and kissed the back of it softly.

Logan whimpered and sat up, curling into Virgil, pressing his lips to Virgil's neck. "Wanna do it. Please Virgil? Can I?"

"Can you what baby?" Virgil asked through a soft moan, his head dropping to the side as Logan's pressed chaste kisses up his neck, his arms wrapping around Logan's waist as the other moved his body further on top of him.

"Wanna take them off you, wanna make you feel good." Logan whispered, his face more hidden in Virgil's neck than kissing it, his embarrassment returning.

"Baby..." Virgil crooned softly, his hands tracing softly up Logan's spine. "You're already making me feel good." He slowly guided one of Logan's hands to his crotch, placing it softly over the outline of his hard cock, squeezing it gently with his own hand. "Look how good you've made me feel already Lo."

Logan whimpered and tentatively squeezed at Virgil's cock, squeaking when it twitched beneath his palm.

Virgil moaned softly and drug his free hand up Logan's spine to tangle it gently in his hair, his other hand resting over Logan's as the other began to slowly explore Virgil's cock through his clothes.

"I really did that?" Made you feel like that?" Logan whimpered, pulling back to look at Virgil, his lip between his teeth and his eyes wide as his hand began to slide up and down over the bulge.

Virgil nodded his head and pressed a quick kiss to Logan's lips. "Always make me feel this way baby." Logan mumbled something against Virgil's lips, and pressed their lips tighter together, the hand not occupied with Virgil's cock coming up to cup the back of Virgil's head. Virgil let the kiss continue for a while before pulling Logan back slightly by the grip he had on Logan's hair. "What was that baby?"

"I said...I wanna taste you." Logan whimpered, his skin flushing as he looked down to avoid Virgil's eyes. "Teach me?" He bit his lip as he looked up at Virgil threw his lashes, his hand tightening slightly on Virgil's cock as he slid his hand up, rubbing the palm of his hand over the head.

"Fuck baby..." Virgil moaned and pulled Logan in for a kiss. "You don't have to baby...."

"Want to." Logan quickly cut Virgil off with another kiss to his lips. "Want you to be all my firsts. Want you to teach me what you like, how to make you feel good. Please Virgil, please..." He whined out, feverish kisses pressing across Virgil's lips as he rocked his palm slowly over Logan's cock.

"Fuck." Virgil groaned, pulling Logan in for a heated kiss, tugging gently on his hair. "Go ahead baby." He whispered against Logan's lips, pressing a chaste kiss to them before bringing his hand around to cup Logan's face, his thumb pressed gently against Logan's lips. "Want you to see how much you can figure out. Show me how smart you are baby."

Logan keened at that, his mouth opening as Virgil's thumb pressed against it and he stuck his tongue out, wetting his lips and Virgil's thumb in the same motion, blushing as the action caused Virgil to moan.

Logan continued to swirl his tongue around Virgil's thumb, while gently palming Virgil's cock. He wrapped his lips around the digit, closing his eyes to attempt to avoid more embarrassment as he tried to work up the confidence to continue.

"Logan baby," Virgil moaned softly. "You don't have to, if it's too much, you don't have to."

Logan pulled away and leveled a glare at Virgil. "You don't think I can, do you?"

Virgil chuckled and pushed the hair from Logan's forehead, cradling it gently. "I didn't say that baby. You looked nervous, I was giving you an out."

"I don't want an out." Logan grumbled, shoving Virgil's shoulders so that he was laid back against the pillows. 

Virgil let out a soft "oof" as he hit the pillows and Logan clambered on to his lap, kissing him hard. Virgil's hands found Logan's hips and he gripped them tightly, pulling his head back from where Logan's hands had gripped it tightly and forced their lips together. "Logan baby, stop."

Logan struggled a moment longer before dropping his head to Virgil's shoulder. "'m sorry."

Virgil kissed the top of his head softly and wrapped his arms tighter around his waist. "Don't be sorry baby, tell me what's going on."

Logan shrugged and kept his face buried against Virgil's shoulder.

"Baby, talk to me please. Don't tell me nothing is wrong, you got aggressive and that's not like you." Virgil whispered softly, rubbing gentle circles into Logan's lower back.

"'m nervous." Logan mumbled. "'n' I get aggressive when I get nervous."

Virgil kissed Logan's neck softly and ran his hands gently up and down Logan's back. "Baby, you don't have to be nervous. I know you haven't done anything like this before, you don't have to do any of this baby." He smiled softly as Logan relaxed more against him, the nervous tension and aggression draining from his body. "If you want to try something, I'm willing to be there with you through it all. Whether its tonight or a week from now or a year from now or even if you never want to try certain things."

"Promise?" Logan pulled back and shyly looked up at Virgil who quickly swooped in to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Pinky promise, cross my heart and swear upon the stars. I fell in love with you Logan, not what you do in the bedroom." Virgil whispered, nuzzling his nose against Logan's.

Logan pressed another gentle kiss to Virgil's lips and pulled back, biting his lip. "Can I still try Virgil?"

"If you want to Logan." Virgil nodded and pulled Logan in to press a kiss to Logan's head.

"I want to." Logan carefully slid off Virgil's lap as Virgil spread his legs to allow Logan to settle between them. "Help me though? I think you asking me to show you how smart I was is what made me nervous."

Virgil nodded and gently combed his fingers through Logan's hair. "Oh baby, I wasn't trying to say you weren't smart if you couldn't figure it out, you know that right? I was just being stupid and talking dirty. I'm so sorry Logan."

Logan nodded his head as his fingers nervously traced along Virgil's waistline. "Rationally yes. In the moment, not so much." He laughed nervously and bit his lip.

"Well I think you're brilliant, always."

"I know." Logan grinned up at Virgil as his fingers settled over the button to Virgil's jeans. "So, if I'm going to give you a blow job, what do I do?"

Virgil smiled down at Logan, tucking one hand behind his head as he settled against the pillows, the other still combing through Logan's hair. "Well, first you should probably undress me baby."

Logan huffed and dropped his head down, his forehead resting on Virgil's crotch. "Don't sass at me, I really wanna know."

Virgil chuckled and gently tugged on Logan's hair to tilt his face back up. "I'm sorry baby. I couldn't help myself." Logan stuck his tongue out at Virgil, causing him to laugh a bit more. "Gods above I love you." He thumbed gently over Logan's cheekbone as the other blushed. "Remember what I did on you?" Logan nodded. "You can do the same thing. If you want to, you can put it in your mouth. It's like eating a popsicle but no teeth, okay?" He booped Logan on the nose with his finger. "I know for a fact that biting my dick would be extremely painful for me and I'm fairly certain it would not be a pleasant experience for you."

Logan scrunched his nose and bit his lip. "No teeth. Got it." He cocked his head to the side as his fingers traced small circles across Virgil's waist. "It's called a blow job but you suck and not blow? That makes no sense." Here he trailed off, murmuring to himself as his fingers continued their feather light touches against the edge of Virgil's jeans.

Virgil hitched in a breath as Logan's fingers traced the dip of his hips as a shiver ran through his body. Logan was roused from his pondering by it and glanced shyly up at Virgil. "Sorry, tickles a bit baby."

Logan trailed his fingers along the ridge of muscle slowly, smiling as Virgil let out a soft moan. His fingers settled back over the button of Virgil's jeans and he carefully traced around the button and down the zipper, letting out a shuddering breath before his fingers slipped the button from its hole and carefully drug the zipper down.

"See, easy peasy." Virgil crooned softly, fingertips rubbing soothing circles against Logan's scalp as the other blushed. He gasped when Logan's fingers slipped beneath the waistband of his jeans and pulled them down slowly as his mouth found the patch of skin just above his underwear and began to lick over it.

Virgil could feel Logan’s smirk against his skin as the other carefully worked a mark into his skin as he worked his jeans down his body. He gently tangled his hand tighter into Logan’s hair with a soft moan as his hands slid back up Virgil’s legs. 

Logan let his teeth sink in just the slightest before moving his hands to grip Virgil’s hips, settling more firmly onto the bed between Virgil’s spread legs as he slowly moved his mouth down over other’s still covered cock, copying the motions that Virgil’s tongue had made.  
“Fuck Logan.” Virgil moaned his head dropping back as Logan’s mouth closed over his cock and sucking at it gently, his mouth wrapping as fully around it as he could with the fabric still stretched over it. “Doing so well baby,” Virgil moaned as he fought to keep his hips still, “feels so good.”

Logan pulled his mouth off of Virgil’s cock to buzzle against it. “Can I do more?” Logan smiled as Virgil nodded enthusiastically, too breathless to try to slow Logan down this time. Logan carefully hooked his fingers beneath Virgil’s waistband, pulling down and glancing up at Virgil, making eye contact with the shocked man leaning against the pillows. 

“Logan, wait.” Virgil tried to slow his boyfriend down as Logan freed his cock, moaning as it slipped free and bounced against Logan’s face and closing his eyes against that image. 

“Virgil please…” Logan whined, “Want this please…”

Virgil gently combed his fingers through Logan’s hair again and lifted his hips to help the other finish pulling the boxers off his body. “Okay baby, okay… Just please, go slow. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Logan moaned softly as he began to mouth over the sides of Virgil’s cock like he had been, nodding his head. He gently gripped the base of Virgil’s cock and began to kitten lick at the top, scrunching his nose at the taste of precum on his tongue.

Virgil laughed softly and brushed some of Logan’s hair off his forehead. “Its definitely an acquired taste my love. You don’t have to…” Virgil was cut off with a strangled gasp as Logan’s mouth encircled his cock and began to sink down the length. Logan had barely worked down a quarter of the way before gasping and pulling back off. “Oh baby,” Virgil crooned softly as Logan coughed slightly, resting his head against Virgil’s hip. “You’ve gotta go slower. Breathe through your nose, not your mouth.” He carefully grabbed Logan’s left hand and tucked his thumb against the palm, wrapping his hand around Logan’s as he squeezed his hand into a fist on his hip. “Also, I don’t know why this trick helps shut off your gag reflex but it does.” Virgil’s free hand pet through Logan’s hair again where the other’s face was still tucked against his hip.  
“Pressure point.” Logan gasped out softly as he pressed a kiss to Virgil’s hips, looking up at Virgil with watering eyes. “The fist thing, it’s a pressure point and speculation.” He pressed another kiss to the tip of Virgil’s cock, the hand still wrapped around Virgil’s cock beginning to stroke softly. “But I greatly appreciate it.” He smirked up at Virgil as he cautiously rewrapped his lips around Virgil’s cock, gently sucking.  
“Fuck Lo.” Virgil moaned as Logan began to suck at his cock, his right hand working over the rest of his length. Virgil continued to moan as he watched Logan explore his cock with his mouth, fighting to keep his hips steady on the bed. After a few more minutes of the tight, wet heat of Logan’s mouth before gently pulling at the other’s hair. “Logan baby, stop.” He moaned as Logan pulled his mouth off of his cock, his hips finally free to chase the sensation. 

“Was I doing something wrong?” Logan asked, lips swollen and voice slightly husky. 

“God no baby.” Virgil was quick to reassure the other as he pulled him up and into a kiss. “You were doing so well. You were gonna make me cum.”

“Really?” Logan asked, eyes wide as he bit his lip, face and chest flushed.

“Really really.” Virgil pressed a quick kiss to Logan’s nose. “But that’s not what you wanted from tonight, is it?” Logan shook his head, a mix between excited and shy. Virgil smirked and quickly flipped them over, bracketing himself over Logan’s body. “I wanna give you something special baby. Can I?”

Logan moaned at the switch in position and arched up against Virgil’s body, nodding his head, “Will you tell me what it is first?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around Virgil’s neck and tried to pull him into a kiss. 

Virgil kissed Logan back until they were both breathless before pulling back and pressing kisses down Logan’s neck. “Mhmmm… I wanna suck your cock for a bit and then I’d like to give you what’s called a rim job Lo.”

“A rim job?” Logan asked blushing. “As in, your tongue, back there?” 

Virgil smiled and kissed Logan gently on the lips. “If that’s okay with you. I thought I could do that before I stretched you open for me, if that’s still what you want.”

Logan nodded vigorously. “Yes please.” 

Virgil giggled and kissed Logan’s nose, whispering assurances and praises as he slowly pulled at Logan’s underwear and began to work his way down the other’s body. He slowly mouthed kisses into the others skin, sliding off the bed and pulling Logan’s underwear down his legs and slowly kissing back up the other’s thighs to mouth along his hip bones. 

Logan whimpered as he felt Virgil pull him further down the bed and hooking his legs over Virgil’s shoulders. He gasped as he felt Virgil begin to mouth over his balls, his hand gently stroking Logan’s length. Logan’s hands found their way into his own hair, tugging at the locks as he arched into Virgil’s touch.

Virgil licked up Logan’s length, slicking it up as he grabbed the lube he’d set down on the night stand. He swirled his tongue back around the tip before running it back down and dip it further down Logan’s body, his tongue teasingly swirling around Logan’s entrance.

Logan gasped out Virgil’s name as he arched into the sensations of Virgil’s tongue on his body and the hand slowly stroking his length.

Virgil smiled softly as he continued to circle the other’s hole, slowly working the tip into Logan’s body. Carefully slicking up his fingers, he circled them around Logan’s rim as well, pressing one in as he began to suck gently at Logan’s balls, stroking Logan’s cock to distract him from the discomfort of being fingered.

“Virgil!~” Logan cried out as he rocked down against Virgil’s finger, his back arching off the bed, “Please more love. Please.” 

Virgil pulled away to press gentle kisses to Logan’s thigh as be began to work a second finger into his lover. “Doing so well for me baby. Taking my fingers so well.” Virgil slowly began to scissor his fingers, spreading him open more.

Logan whimpered as Virgil began to work his fingers deeper, gasping as Virgil’s fingers brushed against a spot that made his breath catch. “Virge? Was that…?”

“Yes love, that’s your prostate.” Virgil began to rock his fingers more firmly against that spot, sucking marks into the others thighs.

“Virgil please… want more…” Logan gasped, reaching down to pull Virgil’s hand from his cock, pulling on his arm to try to pull the other further up the bed. 

“Okay baby, okay.” Virgil carefully pulled his fingers from Logan, quickly pressing a kiss to his lips when the other whimpered. “Just be patient a little while longer.” Virgil pressed a kiss to the other’s nose before pulling away to reach for the condom resting on the bedside table.

“Wait.” Logan grabbed hold of Virgil’s hand and the other looked at him curiously. “I went and got tested, just in case and if you don’t need to, I don’t want you too… please?”

Virgil leaned back over him kissing him hungrily. “You went and got tested? For just in case… god I love you Logan.”

Logan whimpered and wrapped his arms around Virgil’s neck, gasping as their hard cocks brushed against each other. When the two finally broke apart to breathe, Logan whispered against the other’s lips. “Wanted to feel you. Wanted to feel all of you and feel you cum inside of me.”

Virgil growled against Logan’s lips, dropping his forehead against the others. “Logan, the things you do to me. I swear.” He pressed another kiss to the other’s lips as he reached over to grab the lube off the bedspread. 

“Good swear or bad swear?” Logan giggled as Virgil began to slick up his cock and spread the remaining lube around Logan’s hole, causing him to gasp.

“Wonderful kinda swear my Love.” Virgil carefully settled between Logan’s legs, using his clean hand to hook on of the other’s leg around his waist and gently rocking his cock against the other’s entrance. “Ready?”

Logan nodded, his arms wrapping around Virgil’s neck, pressing a gentle kiss to the others lips and gasping softly as the other began to press into him.

Virgil slowly pressed forward into Logan’s body, pressing feverish kisses to Logan’s lips as the other’s nails sunk into his back. He stilled when he was fully buried inside of Logan, pressing a kiss to the other’s forehead as Logan moaned at the feeling of being full.

“Viiiirgiiiiil….” Logan whined as he rocked gently back against Virgil, back arching as Virgil’s cock ground against his prostate. “Pleeease….”

“Please what my love?” Virgil asked as he began to gently pull out of Logan’s body, pulling out till Logan’s rim was only stretched around the head before pressing back into his lover’s body. He smiled softly at Logan’s keening moans as he continued the slow deep pace.

“Pleased keep going Virgil….” Logan moaned as he arched up against Virgil’s body, his hands scrambling for purchase against Virgil’s back. “Feels so goooood… You’re so big, feel so full. Oh god.” Logan whimpered as Virgil continued to rock into him.

“I’ve got you baby. You feel so good. Love you so much.” Virgil crooned softly, dropping his head to mouth over Logan’s neck and shoulder as he continued to slowly thrust into Logan’s body.

“Virgil, I’m gonna… I think I’m” Logan whimpered out as he arched against Virgil, gasping for breath. “Fuck Virgil. Oh fuck!”.

Virgil slowly began to speed his thrusts up as he kissed Logan, the other clenching around him as he began to orgasm. “So good for me love, cum for me gorgeous.” Virgil moaned out as he gently bit into Logan’s shoulder, his own orgasm overtaking him as he stilled within Logan. 

Logan gasped as a second wave of pleasure wracked through his body at the feeling of Virgil’s cum inside him. He pulled on Virgil’s hair to bring the other’s mouth to his in a desperate and hungry kiss. “Virgil fuck…. Feels so good baby.”

Virgil chuckled as he leant his forehead against Logan’s. “Oh really?” He pressed a kiss to the other’s nose as he began to slowly pull out of the other’s body.

“Yes really.” Logan moaned, the sound turning to a whimper as he felt the other begin to pull away and struggled to lock his legs around the other’s waist. “No… please… don’t leave me.”

“Logan love, I’m not going anywhere but I don’t want you to feel sore if I stay in you.” Virgil comforted the other softly, stopping the motion of his hips to soothe the other. “Just gonna roll us over and you can curl up on top of me, okay? Just want you to be more comfortable.” He carefully slid his arms under the others back to grip his shoulders. 

“Okay” Logan nodded softly, loosening the grip on Virgil’s neck and tucking his head beneath the other’s chin. 

“Keep those legs tight for me love.” Virgil crooned softly, pulling Logan further into his lap and sitting up, his cock sinking further into Logan’s body before carefully twisting and laying on his back, chuckling at Logan’s slight grimace. “I told you, ya goof.”

Logan pouted and buried his face against Virgil’s shoulder as the other slowly slid out of him, whimpering at the feeling of emptiness and the sensation of Virgil's cum dripping out of him. “Fine but we’re not getting up to shower. Don’t care.”

“Okay love.” Virgil chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of Logan’s head before pulling the other’s glasses off and putting them onto the night stand and turning off the lamp.

“Hey Virgil?” Logan asked as he carefully rearranged his leg and sleepily snuggled against Virgil.

“Yes Logan?” Virgil asked softly, pulling the blankets up over them, wrapping his arms around Logan’s waist. 

“I love you.” Logan whispered softly, pressing a kiss to the curve of Virgil’s neck.”

“I love you to my universe.” Virgil smiled, pressing a kiss to the other’s head as he settled back against the pillows, his eyes slipping shut.

“Can we do this ‘gain ‘morrow?” Logan asked through a yawn, causing Virgil to laugh softly.

“We’ll see love. Sleep now. We’ll talk in the morning.” Virgil chuckled as Logan moaned contentedly and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
